


When Everything Is Said And Done

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, Letters, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: A letter, found in Alfyn's home.





	When Everything Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfpawz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/gifts).



> A fic for my girlfriend Wolfpawz, who is on vacation with her family.

Dear Therion,

 

I know you’ll never be able to see this letter, as you don't have an address for me to send this to. Heck, I can’t even deliver this personally, you move around so much that I can’t track down where you would be in the world right now.

Keeping this in mind, I’m writing this all knowing that you won’t read it.

How’s life out there in the world? After all that happened, are you happy? I bet you’re pilfering from some townsperson as I write, don’t get yourself into serious trouble okay?

I never got to say this in front of everyone, but I’m really glad to have gone on that grand adventure together. It was an amazing experience, to meet all these new people, to see grand lands beyond my greatest dreams. And to have met you.

You were really sheltered and guarded when we first met, it was a big surprise to hear that you were going to travel with us! Quiet and unable to meet me in the eye, you were the walking definition of cold. But, as time passed and we got to know each other better, you showed off a different side of yourself.

One that smiled every now and then. I loved seeing that smile of yours, it made me happy to know that I got someone like you to smile for me. 

When I saw you smile at me for the first time, it was then that I decided I wanted to make you smile with me forever. I wanted to be friends, and we are now! (Yes, we’re friends, no matter how much you want to deny it Therion.)

Seeing what used to be a sheltered person blossom into the person you are now, I’m glad that I got to see that transformation. It was one taken for the better.

It was a lingering feeling but, I felt warmth from the sheltered person you once were. A warmth that only grew stronger the more we spent time together, and only now did I realized that this feeling was love.

I love you, and that’s the truth. I love it when you smile, when you talk to me, when you invite me out on a night in the town. But these feelings will just stay buried, until you read this.

I’m waiting for that day when you come down to Clearbrook, and I see that signature white hair and purple poncho. But maybe by then I would’ve gone off on another adventure. If I ever do, I’ll keep this letter tucked deep inside my satchel, in case we ever cross paths on the road. 

When we see each other again, there will be no telling how much time has passed from when we traveled together. How much of the world the both of us has seen, how much we have amassed.

When I see you again, I want to hear every single little thing that happened. Every victory, inconvenience, and mess up you experienced, I want to hear it all.

When everything is said and done, come and see me okay?

\- Your friend, Alfyn 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfpawz, if you find some good mango juice, please get me some.


End file.
